


Death or Glory

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Current events invade the flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 197. Prompt from [padawanpooh](http://padawanpooh.livejournal.com/): Sherlock - Struggle. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 16, 2011

“Do you believe it, Sherlock? Everybody knows Murdoch’s total scum, but _this_? “

He’s come in with a stack of papers, hoping the scandal might pique Sherlock’s interest. While he enjoys his forays into Sherlock’s world, he’d like it if they could have a conversation that doesn’t involve murder. Something a normal couple might discuss over breakfast, not that they’re a couple, mind you.

“The gutter press will always be with us. My only concern is whether they hinder my latest investigation.”

“Which is?”

“Not nearly as exciting as your tabloid frenzy, I’m sure.”

John drops the papers.

Sherlock wins again.  



End file.
